ENOIMREH VLADARIS
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Hermione gets turned into a damphire by the king of all vampires, DRACULA. See what happens when they come to Hogwarts. And why does Hermione keep feeling a pull towards the Dark Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: _I do not own any rights to Dracula stories out there or the world of Harry Potter, I however own the Idea for this story. _

_The characters however (sad, tears falling) do not belong to me in any way shape or form. The only thing I own is my imagination that gave me this brilliant idea of a Fanfiction story. I hope you all love it. _

_Please be patient with me, I am in school and am trying to find enough time for finals and time to write and update my stories. _

_Please review and give me your ideas and thoughts. _

_Thanks Adeaze Mermaid_

_Now here is the summary for this delightful store:_

_**Hermione is in Transylvania with her family when she learns she adopted and has an accident. Thanks to a blood transfusion, she gains the abilities of a vampire, and not just any only vampire. Vlad Dracula. See what happens when she returns to Hogwarts with a new guardian in toll.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The hospital bedroom was silent as a man sat leaning up against the pillows. His eyes were closed as the IV that was hooked up to him withdrew blood to collect into a bag that hung to the left the bed.

Dressed in black dress pants that hugged to his thick legs, the man lay with his eyes closed simple breathing as the blood bag continued to fill up. He wore a dark blue button up dress shirt that lay open to reveal a pale, bare, muscular chest, with a tight set of abs. His hair was hanging loose at his neck, the color of oil.

Thick and rich black tussles fell around his sharp masculine square jaw. People, coming and going in the hospital seem unfazed completely. That is until the door opened and in came a nurse.

"Well , you've donated 6 bags of blood this week, the International blood Bank thanks you, and your check sir is down stairs at the front desk waiting."

The young man opened his eyes to reveal an unbelievable shade of violet eyes. When he spoke he spoke with a thick accent.

"Yov are quite velcome my dear."

The nurse blushed as she unhooked the IV from his arm to the bag that was now complete full. Only to stop and gasp in shock as she accidently nicked her finger on the IV needle.

"Oh God."

She held up her finger that was bleeding and went to wrap it up when stopped her by taking hold of her hand. Gently in his grasp he brought it to his lips.

His tong slowly darted out and licked the bead of blood that had gathered at the tip of her finger. All the while he kept looking her in the eye with his violet, now golden eyes. Instantly her eyes glazed over and he turned her around to wrap his arm around her waist.

Gently he moved her hair behind her ear and gently kissed at the base of her neck where he heard a pulse uttering to him just under her skin, as if waiting for him to drink.

He bent his head and with a wave of his hand the door closed, the blinds drew shut and no one could see into the room just as his incisors lengthen and punctured the skin allowing blood to rush into his mouth as he drank from the silent young nurse.

For you see , was in fact Dracula the famous Vampire everyone in the world knew and thought to have been slayed and dead for centuries.

When he had actually slipped through their fingers, undetected for centuries. Living among the humans, who had once been frightened of the very name Dracula and the viciousness he had rained upon his enemies in hope of keeping his people safe. He had purged himself of human blood in over 400 years.

But tonight he allowed himself this one taste of the very thing he had in the past lived off of.

Slowly feeling her life draining, but not enough to kill her fully, he pulled away and sealed the wound on her neck and laid her on his assigned bed and reached for his black over coat of black leather and black sunglasses that lay on the side table with his wallet and car keys.

For a 900 year old vampire, he sure knew how to blend in with the world that had moved on since he had rained as Lord Vlad Dracula.

He now went by Alucard Vladria. No one, say for those who had served him centuries ago, knew who he really was. All anyone knew of him was that he was the 17th generation Great-grandson of Vlad Dracula. And that was how he was going to keep it until it was time to die once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger stood in front of the great Castle Dracula while her father and mother took pictures of her. She laughed when she posed fainting with the stone structure behind her.

"Oh Hermione you are such a drama queen, why your school doesn't have a Drama Club is beyond me. You should ask for one to be added to your school dear."

"Mother you know that would never be allowed."

Jane Granger sighed, it was hard not being able to understand the world in which her daughter went to school in. For you See Hermione Granger was a witch and went to school in the magical world at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Oh the Grangers were so proud of their little girl; she had always been different from the other children. While most children, around the ages of six wanted to play outside in the mud with their friends, Hermione would rather have been left alone in the library with a book in a corner reading to her heart's content.

While children wanted to play video games and going to the mall to hang out Hermione would be home reading or doing more mature things to fill her time.

Greg Granger smiled at his only daughter. It had been a miracle when Jean had gotten pregnant. The doctors had all said it would never happen and then 17 years ago they went to the doctor thinking jean was sick with the flu only to find out she was indeed pregnant.

Jean Granger had then spent the next 9 months in bed on a strict diet to help keep their baby alive. And now 17 years later his daughter stood before him.

She had her mother's nose and his smile. But he noticed things that were different about her. Her hair for one was not the color of his wife's or his own. Jean's hair was blonde while his was black.

Whereas, Hermione's had come out golden honey and it still shook him to find pictures of his family and Jean's that no one held that color or that it was bushy. As she had grown older it had flatten out more so that now it had a soft wavy touch to it.

Her eyes were another thing. No one in his family or jeans had Hermione's chocolate eyes. He had blue and his wife had green.

Hermione saw her father looking very deep in thought and walked over to him.

"Daddy?"

He looked at her waving hand.

"Yes princess?"

"You alright?"

"Um? Oh yes, I was just thinking about how you've grown up so fast on us. It's a little nerve racking."

Hermione laughed as she hugged her father who kissed her head.

"Go on to take the tour your mother and I want to just look at the scenery."

Hermione smiled and ran over to where the tour line was building up. Looking back at her mother and father Hermione knew something was bothering them when jean and Greg looked over at her.

Jean Granger looked at her husband as he asked the question she knew was on his mind for many years now.

"Jean, I need to know, did you adopt Hermione or is there something I should know?

"Greg? Why now? Why after 17 years do you want to bring this up? We are on a bloody vacation!"

Greg sighed.

"Because she has only one trait from us, I'm her father I deserve to know the truth. What if she was switched at birth? Jean, think real hard please?"

Jean Granger looked away from her husband for a moment then turned her green gaze on his blue gaze.

"Alright, it's true she's not our birth daughter. She was left in the birth ward the same day our baby was born. Only our baby was a stillborn. The nurses didn't want to tell us so they brought us Hermione; she had no name and no parents. She was left at the hospital in hopes of finding a family. So they gave her to us. I was still recovering from the drugs to keep away the pain and you were sleeping in the waiting room. Remember what they had said when we finally got to see her?"

Greg sighed as he hugged his wife and kissed her head.

"They said they wanted to make sure she was healthy due to our struggle to get pregnant in the first place. I remember."

Jean sighed.

"That's why she doesn't look like us I always told her she had some dead relative's looks. Greg we can't tell Hermione, this would kill her."

They both looked over to the tour and gasped to find Hermione right in front of them. Hermione stood frozen looking at them with betrayal in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Greg reached towards her.

"Hermione..."

But she took off running blinded by hurt and the tears that were falling. She was not looking where she was going or to anyone who was calling her name till the last second as she came to the edge of the cliff they were on as she tried to catch her balance only to turn in her act of trying to balance just as the Grangers came to be mere inches away she reached out for her dads hand only to slip and fall over the edge.

"HERMIONE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The first impact caused her to black out as she hit her head. And Hermione knew no more. All this time though up in the castle at a window Alucard stood watching in fascination as he saw Hermione and watched her run away in tears and when she fell over the cliff he felt himself dissolved into mist and whisked away to the middle of the mountain side to the base of a large pine tree that when he looked up he found the woman who he had been watching the entire time with her parents lay unconscious bleeding in the arms of the pine tree.

In a blink of an eye he ran up the tree to the branches that held her in its arms and as gently as he could, scooped her into his arms and climbed down the tree. Walking over to the side of the mountain where a gate was hidden he opened the door with a thought and it revealed an elevator. Climbing inside he hit the button and it rose.

The Grangers were hysterical as were the tourists trying to see if they could see where the girl had landed. Suddenly the castle doors opened.

Everyone turned and gasped to see Alucard carrying a bleeding, cut up, unconscious Hermione Granger in his arms. Walking towards the grangers he held Hermione in his arms closely.

"I vas valking in the forests, vhen I sav her in a tree, vill you allov me to pay for her Hospital billv?"

The grangers gasped as did everyone, who seemed to know who this man was. The tour guide gasped.

"Lord Vladaris, thank you for finding our daughter?"

Jean gently pushed the hair from Hermione's face and turned just in time to see a limo drive up. Alucard walked towards it carrying Hermione in his arms then looked over at the grangers.

"If you vish for her to live, then vou should follov me now." the grangers grabbed their bags and ran to the limo and they drove off to the hospital.

~ Transylvania Republic Hospital~

The hospital room was quiet and away from the other wings. Alucard Vladria stood talking to the staff who he employed as he was the one who gave to have the hospital built.

The grangers watched as the door opened and in came many doctors. The main doctor walked over to them.

"She will be given a transplant of blood otherwise she will die." The doctor said.

Alucard snorted and they turned to him. "I can save her, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger remember what I told you, in 10 years you will lose her completely or I can make it that you forget you had a daughter, reports in your world will say you lost her when she fell from the top of Dracula's castle. It's your choice."

The Grangers looked up at Alucard and nodded as they left the room.

Alucard turned to the head doctor. "Put them to asleep while I save my new charge."

Dr. Jason Romkepher nodded his head. His great grandfather had told him of who Alucard really was and had sworn a blood oath to the man swearing to never reveal his secret and was also in charge of his records. All records pertaining to the man that the world knew as Alucard Vladaris were sealed by him and his family for the past nine centuries and it would say that way.

~5 hours later~

Hermione woke to feeling starved when she turned to get up only to smell something heavenly before her. Not caring who saw she grasped for the sweet smelling substance and drank till it was wrenched from her grasp. She sat up with a cry of anger at having her meal taken from her. That's when she noticed her surroundings. For one thing her parents were gone. And a man dressed in nice black tailored pants with a black button down cotton shirt with the first three buttons undone stood before her bed licking his wrist as she watched the two hole bite marks instantly heal as he licked up the blood from his wrist.

"I see yov arv avake nov?"

Hermione watched the man with caution as she then spoke in his native language.

"Где я?"[1]

She looked at the man as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Вы в безопасности, и к вашему paretns, Я дал им вариант, сыпучих вам 10 лет или их воспоминания фиксированной чтобы все верим, что Ты умер на прошлой неделе, когда вы упали от моего замка."[2]

Hermione gasped as she figured out who she was talking to.

"Подождите, вы Дракула!"[3]

"Yes and I see you speak Russian I applaud you for your fluency."

Hermione smiled at the praise but then alucard watched as the smile fell.

"So my parents..?"  
"they chose to let you go, I changed their memories to you dying on site at the hospital where your records are now sealed with my own. Only the head doctor Dr. Romkepher knows and as will his heir who will make a blood oath to keep our secret, well secret as their family has done so for 900 years."

Hermione looked at Alucard and sighed "so what do I call you?"

"you may call me uncle Alucard as that is my name as of right now. Do you have any questions about what you can and cannot do as you are now a damphire?"

"sunlight?"

"you can go out during the day you will just need to drink a couple bags of blood to repair the damage; I hate those stupid myths about our kind."

Hermione smirked.

"children?"

"you can still bare children, yes."

Hermione smiled at the thought of having a family.

"what can hurt me so badly that I could die?"

"Stake through the heart, garlic, churches and anything holy, all myths."

"we do however mate for life. So when you find your one true mate, you will only love him or her for the rest of your life."

"can I have children with anyone besides my mate?"

"yes but you will not feel complete without your mates child inside of you, you can cause damage to yourself and the child you carry thinking it is infection."

"if you decide to adopt you must choose to either tell them the truth or keep it a lie and watch as they grow old, get sick and die."

Hermione nodded her head and felt her stomach growl.

Alucard smirked "come dress and I shall take you hunting. I gave you only a small sample of my blood so we are now connected, I will always know where you are and if you are danger or need my help."

Hermione went to the bathroom where she took a shower and then dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt that was from the TV show Vampire Diaries and laughed at the joke. She then also saw a Tripp black trench coat laying on her bed and gothic boots at the base waiting for her. She saw she had a choice between boots or stiletto ankle boot heels. She chose her old converse that was black.

Hermione then sat down and looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. Gone was her bushy brown hair and now she had long black sleek hair. Gone were her brown eyes instead she looked at herself with violet eyes. And her olive complexion was slightly paler but she still looked like a human. The one thing about vampires was they were fair skinned. Hermione counted her blessings that she was not that pale.

Alucard looked up at the base of the stairway when he heard Hermione coming down the stairs. He turned and smirked at her. "You my dear make a beautiful damphire."

"Thanks uncle."

"One more thing before we hunt, you must change your name in the muggle world you will be known as Enoimreh Vladaris, my niece but when you return to Hogwarts you will choose either to let others know or you may keep it secret and just say you found out you were adopted…"

Hermione suddenly went ridged.

"angel what's wrong?"

"I am adopted at least by the grangers I was. Apparently I was left at the hospital the same one their daughter died in and then nurse gave me to them instead of the stillborn baby my mother gave birth to. I found out when I fell from your castle."

Alucard sighed and wrapped Hermione into his arms. "My angel I am sorry. We will just say you were my long lost daughter I had 18 years ago by one of my lovers that never told me and I just found you. Alright?"

Hermione smiled up at him and smirked

"so can I call you father instead?"

Alucard smiled and kissed her head.

"Yes, now come I am famished and I think so are you, now I will show you how you will avoid persecution, we do not drink human blood anymore, at least I do not I drink the blood of animals. You will find that the blood of animals is less tainted than that of humans. You can thank that author of twilight for that, at first I was skeptic about a vegan diet but it works."

Together they ran off laughing and talking about the many different stereo types and "ideas" of vampires the world had come up with. And so Hermione learned to hunt for animals to feed and began her training with her "Father" he taught her literature, math, science, history, and magic of the vampires. And when it was august 27th Hermione and alucard traveled to England where they went to Diagon Alley for Hermione's school supplies.

_Russian Translations:

[1] Where am I?

[2] You are safe, and as to your parents, I gave them option, loose you in ten years or have their memories fixed to make everyone believe you died last week when you fell from my castle.

[3] Wait you're Dracula?


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Hermione will be Enoimreh from now on unless I say so. Also to see a picture of Hermione's new look is like as well as her outfit from chapter 3 and what my Alucard looks like see my profile. Also Alacard will be referred to as "Father" from this point on. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Walking down the street of Diagon ally, Enoimreh walked next to her father who was dressed in a sharp suite and his black hair styled so that his violet eyes could be seen peeking out from behind his bangs.

_*****see profile for picture*****_

Alucard looked to his right where he smirked to find his daughter to be walking with her head held high dressed in her black shredded skinny jeans, a vampire diaries logo shirt and her trench coat that opened and flared behind her as she walked as if on hair, although he didn't know how she did that with the black leather ankle high heels she wore.

_*****see profile for picture of outfit*****_

As they were passing a shop Alucard felt Enoimreh stop him with a hand on his arm. "Отец, дай мне добавить несколько изменений в мой взгляд?" [1] He turned to see a beauty shop and smiled down at Enoimreh. "Ничего, здесь." [2] He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a credit card for the wizard world. Only it was very different, you see since Alucard was and is Dracula, the magical worlds banks give him a special card, as he is well _thousands of years old_ he was the only living person with a black credit card. Meaning it had no limits, and it drew straight from him vaults as he had 45 of them all full to the brim of money, jewels, books, potions, and anything else you can think of.

Enoimreh smiled at him and reached up and kissed his cheek. "Спасибо". [3] "Я вернусь за вами в один час?" [4] Enoimreh smiled "Да, что должно быть достаточно времени для моих изменений". [5] with a smirk Alucard nodded his head. "хорошо вы знаете, вы всегда можете позвонить мне, если проблема найдет вас." [6] With a nod and a smile Enoimreh replied "Я все будет в порядке отец". [7] With a nod Alucard watched her walk inside and was taken to a chair where her makeover would commence.

**Beauty shop**

Enoimreh walked inside and instantly everyone froze. "I need assistance, Please." A witch walked over to her with a sneer. "It's not every day that we get vampires in here Ms.?" Enoimreh smirked "Alucard." Instantly everyone gasped. "You're related to Dracula's?" Enoimreh smirked. "Even better, I'm his daughter." Instantly a chair opened and the sneer left the witch's face. "Forgive me; it's just that no one has seen from the king of vampires in over 3 centuries." "Well that's father, he's been studying the world abroad lately, he found out about me about 5 weeks ago when he came across my mother, one of his many human lovers. She died a month ago and thought I was her till he learned I was more to him. So I've been living with him since, anyways I didn't come here to give our sob story I came here for a makeover. Now I have an idea and would like some help bringing it to life. Can you help me?"

"Of course, by the way my name is Cynthia. Right this way."

Enoimreh smirked as she walked to the chair and sat down. She then took out her wand and an image appeared before them. "That is what I would like my hair to look like, and this." Another image appeared next to the hair style. "Is my makeup I wish to have as well?"

_*****see profile for picture*****_

Cynthia smirked "We can do this. Well let's get started shall we?" soon Enoimreh was taken in the back where they colored hair. And so began her new transformation.

**Gringott's Bank**

Meanwhile at Gringotts Alucard walked over to the front desk and cut in front of a long line of witches and wizards. "HEY! BUDDY YOU CAN'T CUT IN LINE…!" Alucard turned to face them and smirked "Actually I can, as I own half this bank, now if you excuse me ladies and gentlemen."

He then turned to face the goblin. "Lord Dracula to see the king of goblins please." Everyone inside the bank froze and some even gasped. The goblin jumped down and walked around to stand before Alucard then bowed. "My lord Dracula, welcome back to the wizard world. Follow me please." Alucard smirked and followed after the goblin.

Short time later Alucard was sitting in a nice office when the door opened and in came 5 goblins. Alucard stood and flipped his hair out of his eyes and smirked then bowed as he then spoke in the goblin native toung. "Thank for seeing me your majesty. I hope I am taking you away from important business today?"

The king of goblins smirked with an eerie smirk on his goblin face as he reached out for Alucard's hand. "My lord Dracula, it has been many years since we last met. Please sit down, and welcome back to the magical world."

Alucard smirked as he spoke in English. "Thank you, forgive my goblin speak is a little rusty. Now as to why I am here. I have adopted a child of the wizard world and wish to add her to my will and estates and to set aside a vault for her should she need use of it as well as a black credit card for her as well, can this be done?"

The goblins in the room were shocked. The king nodded his head and with a snap of his fingers papers appeared on the desk. "Just sign these for us and let us know who they were before you adopted them. I am correct in thinking you mean turned them correct?" "yes she would have died had I not intervened and besides I was quite lonely, and she is the perfect daughter a 4000 year old vampire king could ask for."

The goblin king nodded his head "if I may inquire as to who she was before she became your daughter?" "I believe you know of a muggle-born witch by the name Hermione Granger?"

The room was silent as Alucard named his new daughter.

"My lord, that witch is famous in the magical world as she is friends with Harry potter the savior of the magical world and only wizard who can defeat the dark lord Voldemort."

"Ah, I did not know that. Oh well. She is my daughter now as her parent's memories of her have been altered they believe she died a month ago while in Romania when she fell from my castle."

The goblin king nodded his head. "I see. Well then shall we continue? We need Ms. Granger to sign these papers as well..."

The door opened to the left and a goblin came rushing inside. "Sire, I have a lady claiming to be the daughter of lord Dracula downstairs."

Alucard smirked. "Bring her up please."

The goblin nodded and rushed away only to return moments later with Enoimreh with her new hair, makeup and little bat earrings. Alucard stood up and opened his arms to her as she walked to his embrace. He then held her out so he could take a good look. "I love the hair and makeup. The earrings are cute as well. And I'm ok with the nose piercing. Over all I approve your new look Enoimreh dear."

"Thank you father, as I am your daughter I thought a new look was warrant as I will never be Hermione granger ever again."

Alucard turned to the Goblin king who smirked. "Ms. Alucard, we have a few papers we need you to sign before we can add you to your father's will and estates." Enoimreh walked to the desk where she proceeded to sign the papers and when she was finished was handed a black credit card for her own use with her name inscribed at the bottom in silver.

Alucard then smiled. "May we please go to our vaults now?" "of course my lord." Holding out his hand for Enoimreh she grasped his hand and they journeyed to the vaults where Enoimreh went to her new vault while Alucard went to his vaults and took out a trunk with 18 compartments, each filled with a different thing. He also took out a smaller trunk with 5 compartments as well as a pendent of a claw foot holding a ruby ball.

_*****see profile for picture*****_

Once above ground with Enoimreh he turned to her and held out the pendent. "This is for you, wear it always. Only you can remove it. Also this is for your schooling. The 5th compartment is a time dilation room so time moves faster inside than outside. If you are inside for a year you are only gone from the outside world for a day. Don't let anyone know you have it alright?"

Enoimreh smiled and kissed his cheek again. "I promise father, now come on I'm starving."

Alucard smirked and took her hand in his and together left the building never seeing several wizards disappearing in a pop, from both sides of the war death eaters and order members. Either way both sides would soon hear that lord Dracula had returned to the magical world and with a daughter.

***hope you liked this chapter. Forgive me as I don't speak Russian I used a translator on Google. Hope I was correct in translating. (Don't hate me please)***

[1] "Father, may i add a few changes to my look?

[2] "alright, here."

[3] "Thanks."

[4] "I'll return for you in one hour?"

[5] "Yes that should be ample time for my changes."

[6] "Alright you know you can always call me if trouble finds you."

[7] "I'll be fine father."


	6. Chapter 6

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
